Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board for package-on-package (POP) and a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0289134 A1 describes a method in which a lower substrate and an upper substrate are electrically connected via solder balls (that is, solder bumps) formed on conductor pads of the lower substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.